Hermione: A History
by Tippy.LaRoux
Summary: A young Hermione Granger was visiting London with her mother, when an accident forces her to consider something she never thought possible. Cedric Diggory offers the proof she needed, in the form of something she will keep close to her for years to come.
1. chapter 1

Houses Competition - Hufflepuff- year 2 - Additional  
Target: 689 - 706 - Actual WC 700 per Google Docs  
Additional Requirement: Discovering you're not who you thought you were.  
[Pairing] Hermione and Cedric

Hogwarts Challanges and Assignments - Ravenclaw

Task 2 - Hydra: Write about someone who does not believe in magic (at first).

Extra Credit: Hermione Granger

xXx

"Come on, Mum." Hermione tugged her mother's hand, racing to the next bookshop on Piccadilly Street. Focused entirely on the windows that sparkled in the afternoon sun, she bumped right into someone and stumbled off the curb. It was all wild brown curls as she tumbled into the street.

Her knees and hands burned, and Hermione looked up into the headlights of a cab headed straight for her. Closing her eyes, she did her best to will the vehicle to squeeze around her. She felt a whoosh of air, and there was an odd squinching sound. Everything was magnetized; she and the cab were polar opposites. The smell of exhaust filled her nostrils before she was tugged from the street, only then trusting to open her eyes.

"Young lady, are you okay?" an oddly dressed man asked. She could do nothing but nod her head yes; her mother frozen to the sidewalk in shock.

"Miss, do you mind if I help you into the store? It looks like the both of you had quite a fright. My name is Amos, and this is my son Cedric." Amos had turned from Hermione to her mother.

"Let's see if we can't conjure you up a nice cup of chamomile." Not waiting for a response, Amos ushered them into a quiet corner of the bookstore while Cedric followed behind.

Amos was busy at a waist high bookshelf, pulling what looked like a full tea service from the satchel he was carrying. Hermione sat down next to Cedric, still a bit dazed.

"So, have you gotten your letter yet? Mine came last week. Gosh, I hope I'm in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. What about you? You look like a Ravenclaw, what with all the books you're lugging around." Cedric smiled at Hermione, confident he'd figured her out.

"I'm not sure what you mean. What letter?"

"Hogwarts; you are going, right? I just got mine because I have a September birthday. I had to wait almost an entire year after I turned eleven!"

"Well, my birthday is in September too and I will be ten this year. What is Hogwarts?"

"Only the best wizarding school in Great Britain!" This day kept getting stranger.

"You've got to be kidding me. Wizarding school? No, I will be going to a real school. Where they teach real classes, not fairytales."

"It is a real school."

"Oh yeah, where is it? You can get any book ever published at this store. Show me one that mentions anything about this Hogwarts."

"What did you do when you fell into the street earlier?"

"Nothing. All I could do was hope the car would go around me." She understood so much of the world, but, try as she might, there was no way to reason out what had happened. No way to explain how she escaped from the path of the cab that was barreling right for her. It had missed her completely and never even swerved.

"It did. The car squished together and never even came close to hitting you. I've never seen accidental magic that powerful before."

"There's no such thing as magic." He looked at her, with a knowing light in his eyes.

After they left, Cedric begged his father to go back into the shop and get the girl's last name from the shopkeeper.

Two days later, Hermione was reading a book in her bed when a large barn owl knocked on her window. She pulled the sash up to shoo the bird away, but it swooped into her room and dropped a brown paper package on her bed.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she read the enclosed note.

 _'Hermione, This book doesn't just mention Hogwarts, it contains its entire History. It's an old copy from our library, so don't worry about returning it. I expect your letter will be arriving before you know it. In the meantime, stay out of the streets! From, Cedric.'_

The tattered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ stayed tucked under her pillow for the next two years. When her letter came she allowed herself to move the book to her bedside table, and to finally believe in magic.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

THC - Hufflepuff - Year 2

Standard: 750-1500 words (act 865)

Worth up to 15 points.

Additional Requirement: Includes a letter or a note.  
[Pairing] Cedric Diggory/ Hermione Granger

A/N: The Summer before Cedric Diggory began at Hogwarts he was shopping in Muggle London with his father who quite literally ran into Hermione on the street. After a rather spectacular display of accidental magic, Cedric sent her a tattered copy of _Hogwarts, A History,_ along with a note.

August 1989

 _Hermione,_

 _This book doesn't just mention Hogwarts, it contains its entire History. It's an old copy from our library, so don't worry about returning it. I expect your letter will be arriving before you know it. In the meantime, stay out of the streets!_

 _From, Cedric._

October 1989

 _Cedric,_

 _Firstly, thank you for sending the book. I have to admit, when you first mentioned the school I was quite skeptical to its existence. Though, to be fair, I still am. Now, I just have a book that contains more than a few answers, and even more questions. I'm very glad for the section on preparing to arrive at Hogwarts. I was able to talk my dad into taking me to one of the supply shops. That is where I picked up the quill and parchment. Also, I was able to exchange some of the birthday money I received from an old wizened aunt into wizarding money. The sickles are so shiny! Anyway._

 _Secondly, how did you find me? The post owl I searched out was able to take my letter to you, because it knows where Hogwarts is, I surely hope! Do you think when I made those cars squish around me I began having my magic traced? It seems a bit premature. I haven't been able to do anything else since. It could just be a one time thing. Or maybe someone else did the squishing?_

 _I hope this finds you well. Oh, what house did you end up in? Is it everything you dreamt it would be?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione_

November 1989

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm glad the book found you well, and that you were able to figure how to reach back out to me. And, that you could talk your father into going into one of the parchment shops? Cheers to you! Any question you have please feel free to send them my way. I may not be able to find it right away, but I will try to find it for you. By the way-how did you talk your dad into going to that store? Didn't he have questions on why a Muggle would have need for quills and parchment? Also, the green ink you have is a very nice shade._

 _I, also, have a way of talking my father into doing things that may at first seem an odd request. After you left the book shop with your mother, I asked him to get the information from the clerk. He was able to cast a '_ Reducto' _spell and when the clerk was off investigating I was able to see your full name and address from the charge slip left behind the counter. That was pretty Slytherin of me, so I am glad the Sorting Hat didn't spy that little incident while deciding my fate._

 _Speaking of, I am in Hufflepuff. All the students in my house are amazing._

 _I definitely believe it was you who cast that spell. I was talking with my dad afterwards and he agreed; it was too strong of a spell not to have been performed by accidental magic. The only other option would be a powerful witch or wizard and he did not recognize anyone in the vicinity when it happened._

 _I can't believe winter holidays start in a few weeks. I need to get back to studying, but write me back again. It will be fun to have a pen pal! Plus, you'll be able to learn so much about the school before you even step foot on the grounds._

 _From,_

 _Cedric_

January 1990

 _Dear Cedric,_

 _You were right, those cauldron cakes are delicious! I could almost tell they were made with magic, the way they melted in my mouth. I shared one with my mom, who has a sweet tooth like you wouldn't believe - especially for a dentist! The every flavor beans I might save for some of the girls at school. They have never been nice to me, and I could just see Jessica Hornwagle's face as she bites into a boogie flavored one! It will be worth whatever nastiness she could come back at me with just to see her smug face screwed up in disgust._

 _I'm glad you liked the records I sent, it is so crazy that electrical appliances like boom boxes don't work there. Maybe I'll have to send you a Walkman next time. I live for music while studying, so if that doesn't work I guess I'll have to find a Victrola before I arrive._

 _I've been trying a few of the spells you sent me. I don't think I am doing them entirely correctly, because nothing happens outwardly. However, I can feel this tingle that starts in my belly and rushes through my arm like an electric shock trying to escape out of my body through my fingertips. That has to be the magic awakening. It is a lovely feeling._

 _I hope to see you over the Easter Holiday. My family is staying home because Great Aunt Gertrude is not in the best of health. It's unfortunate, because I was hoping to visit Paris, but it will be nice if I can see you._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione_


End file.
